He Didn't Always Leave Me Alone
by Latishiante1001
Summary: Lucifer may or may not have visited Cas in the bunker's kitchen. And the fight between Lucifer and Crowley wasn't the first time something almost broke. Art is not mine.


Like usual, Castiel was in the bunker kitchen watching TV, having to move the antennae every so often. Lucifer walks in and leans against the doorway, watching Castiel for a while before going and sitting in front of him. To Lucifer's annoyance, Cas pays no attention to him and watches his show. Even when Lucifer waves his hand in front of the screen, Cas still watches. When Lucifer puts his arms over half of the screen, Cas just moves over and carries on watching. Only when Lucifer uses his mind to turn the TV off does Cas look over at him.

"What do you want?" Cas asks annoyed.

"Why are you always watching TV? You could be doing anything else in here but you just watch TV."

"I like watching TV. And there isn't really anything to do in the kitchen besides cooking and watching TV." Cas answers. "May I watch my show now?"

"No, I mean, like in the bunker. This is your head, you could leave the bunker, go do something fun. Anything."

"Why would I want to do something fun right now? Amara isn't taken care of, you are still in my vessel, and I'm stuck in my head. So why do anything fun?"

"Just something! Ooh! I got an idea." Lucifer says before getting a mischievous look on his face. It takes Cas a moment before he recognizes that look and starts shaking his head.

"No. No, no, no. I said no more, Lucifer. No more. It is _not_ happening again." Cas declared.

Lucifer smirked and said, "Aw, come on, Cas! You absolutely _loved_ it last time!" Before Cas can object, Lucifer puts a finger to Cas' lips. "Don't lie. You did. How 'bout this, I'll let you fuck me this time?"

"No."

"Oh, so you want me to fuck you then? Huh, I always thought you were a top."

"No! I don't want there to be any...fucking of any kind." Cas argues.

"Well there is going to be fucking. So, let me know now if you want to fuck me this time. The offer's still open." Lucifer says, leaning back in his chair.

"No, there won't. I'm done."

"You have five seconds to tell me if you want to top this time. One."

"There will be no topping or bottoming at all because," "Two." "there will be no fucking."

"Yes there will. Three."

"No, there will not!" Cas says angrily.

"Four. Yes there will. One second Cas."

"You are so infuriating! There will be no fucking now or any other time!"

"Five. Looks like I'm topping again. Too bad really. I really wanted to ride you this time. Whatever, I'll ride you next time." Lucifer says, getting up and moving around the table.

"There will not be a next-" Cas argues before being cut off by Lucifer kissing him hard. Cas tries to push him off but he's too strong. Lucifer uses his grace to ensure that Cas can't move at all before moving towards Cas' neck.

"Lucifer! Stop! I don't want this! Get off! Don't do this! Get-!" Cas tries before cutting off on a moan as Lucifer licks the sweet spot behind Cas' ear.

"I know you want this, Castiel. Just let go." Lucifer whispers in Cas' ear before lifting him onto the table.

"No, I don't. Please-" Cas cuts off on a moan again as Lucifer bites Cas' neck.

"Oh! What's that? Did I just hear a 'please', Cas? Just tell me what you want, angel, and I'll give it to you." Lucifer purrs.

Before Cas can say anything, Lucifer snaps his fingers, both of their clothes disappearing.

"I want you to stop. Please, I...oh fuck... want you to stop, Lucifer. Ah!" Cas gasps as Lucifer licks and bites Cas' nipple while pinching the other.

 _Damn it, Lucifer_ , Cas thinks before letting a loud, slutty moan out.

"Oh, there it is. There's my slutty Cas. Let out all of your moans that put porn stars to shame." Lucifer says, twisting both of Cas' nipples, making him cry out and moan.

After a few more minutes of playing with Cas' sensitive nipples and hearing Lucifer's dirty talk, Lucifer moves down and sucks in the head of Cas' cock in his mouth.

Cas gives a loud, slutty moan again as Lucifer takes Cas down to the hilt. Being an archangel has its perks as he has no gag reflex. Lucifer swallows around Cas' cock and takes him deeper until Cas' balls are at Lucifer's lips. Cas almost comes right then and there when Lucifer takes his forked tongue and licks his balls.

"LUCIFER!" Cas cries out when Lucifer's tongue reaches all the way to Cas' hole and licks it. Cas' chest is heaving so hard with the effort to not come. "I-I'm gonna c-come if you d-don't stop."

Even though he asked for it, Cas whines when Lucifer pulls off. Lucifer snaps his fingers and they are on a bed in one of the bedrooms of the bunker. Lucifer goes and straddles Cas' face, facing away from Cas.

"Eat my ass, Cas. Get it nice and wet." Lucifer orders before crying out when Cas dives in and starts ravaging Lucifer's ass like he's a starving man and this is the only thing that will satisfy him.

Cas absolutely loves getting his ass eaten out but he always loves returning the favor. He loves having his face straddled, thrusting his tongue into the hole in front of him, loving when the person grinds down on his face, craving more.

Lucifer lets out the most beautiful sounds as Cas eats his ass. Sounds you never thought would come from the devil, especially not when he's getting his ass eaten out.

Seconds before he comes, Lucifer whines as he pulls away. He turns around and moves down to straddle Cas' hips.

"I thought you were going to fuck me this time?" Cas asks, breathless.

"I was. But after you eating me out like that, I can't resist riding this cock." Lucifer says before positioning Cas' cock at his entrance and sinking down on it.

They both groan as Cas bottoms out. Lucifer just sits there, not looking like he's going to move at all.

"Ugh! Lucifer, move. Now!" Cas grunts out.

"Beg me." Lucifer says, smirking.

Cas sighs, "Lucifer. Please. Please, ride me. I need you to move!"

"I would make you try harder but I need to move as much as you want me to." Lucifer says before raising his hips and slamming back down, making them both moan.

Lucifer sets a punishing pace, his hips slamming down onto Cas' so hard there'll be bruises. Lucifer tilts his hips a certain way and leans back before he cries out as Cas' cock hits his prostate hard. Lucifer starts to cry out on every thrust, speeding towards his orgasm even faster.

"Ah! Ah fuck, Cas! Flip me over and pound me! Oh fuck!" Lucifer moans.

Cas finds that he can move and immediately does what Lucifer told him to do. He flips them, hooks Lucifer's legs over his shoulders, and starts to pound the devil into the mattress, grunting on every thrust.

"Fuck! Cas! So good! Don't stop! Oh, so close!" Lucifer yells.

Cas tilts his hips up a little, causing Lucifer to cry out on every thrust as he hits his prostate.

"C-Cas! Oh! There! Right there! Don't stop!" Lucifer cries.

Soon they are both on the edge. Cas goes to jerk Lucifer's cock but Lucifer swats his hand away.

"No! Wanna come from...fuck...your cock alone! Shit! Cas! So close! I'm gonna-" Lucifer moans, about to come.

"No! Don't come until I say so! Don't come, Lucifer!" Cas orders, not stopping his punishing pace.

Lucifer whines, "Cas! I should just come anyway! Fuck! I-I can't hold off anymore!"

"Yes you can! Don't you dare come, Lucifer! You _will_ hold off until I say you can come! Got it?!" Cas orders.

"Yes, sir!" Lucifer whines, giving his control to Cas.

Cas fucks into Lucifer for another 20 minutes before Lucifer feels like he's going to cry from the pressure in his balls.

 _Damn, he's got stamina_ , Lucifer thinks.

"Cas, please! I-I can't do this! I need to come!" Lucifer cries out, the tears finally falling.

"Wait! 10 more minutes! You better wait, Lucifer! You don't and I will make it an hour next time!" Cas orders.

Lucifer whines loudly but still fights to not come. Lucifer starts to shout on every thrust as Cas starts to hit his prostate hard on every thrust again.

"C-Cas! I-I can't do it with...fuck... you doing that! Ah!" Lucifer shouts.

"You can and you will!" Cas says, not letting up on his thrusts.

By the time the 10 minutes are over, Lucifer's voice has gone hoarse and his face is soaked with tears.

"Okay! It's over now! Come!" Cas tells Lucifer.

Lucifer gives a wordless, hoarse shout the whole time he comes. Cas follows him into bliss with a shout. Lucifer actually ends up passing out when he finishes coming. Cas cleans them both up and lays down next to Lucifer.

When Lucifer comes to, he looks at Cas and says, sleepily, "That is the first and last time that is ever happening! You aren't allowed to top!"

Cas chuckles, "You loved it."

Lucifer smirks, "Yeah, okay. Maybe I did. But just not for that long. That was torture."

"It wasn't torture. It was a test."

"A torturous test." Lucifer says, making them both laugh. "So, same time tomorrow?"

The look Cas gives him makes Lucifer burst out laughing.


End file.
